Resident Evil: Redemption
by Myst Dragon
Summary: Kyle Katro finds himself trapped in Raccoon City. Can the cold hearted be redeemed? The final Chapter is now up. This Story is now COMPLETE!
1. Mean Streets

Resident Evil:

**Redemption **

By: Myst Dragon

Chapter 1: the Mean Streets

Shortly after getting on the exit for Raccoon City, Kyle noticed that there were no longer any other cars on the highway. "That's odd; three days on the road I've never had it all to myself." The only probable cause he could think of was a group of police cars he'd managed to bypass.

Shortly after, the young man pulled into a gas station just inside the city limits; as he was about to grab the nozzle he saw a sign saying that the pumps have to be turned on inside, before pumping can begin. He sighed exhaustedly, needing a good night's rest. As he walked into the small store of the pumping station, he heard a strange crunching sound coming from behind the counter. He slowly crept over to investigate, and to his horror, the grisly sight of a slightly decayed man wearing tattered clothing, devouring what appeared to be the station clerk greeted him. A look of terror is trapped in the clerk's face. Overwhelmed with shock, Kyle bolted for his car as the man stood up and reached out for him! Still in need of a lot of work, Kyle's 67' Mustang refused to start at first. It's not until the decaying man made it out of the store, and two more zombies came out of the shadows, that it finally started and he pulled out, tires squealing.

He began to curse himself as he realized that he had wound up going further into the city, instead of driving away. Believing that there was still a chance that he could drive through the city he continued on, constantly glancing out the corners of his eyes. He soon found that the street had been barricaded. As he began to turn around, a large cylindrical object crashed down in the middle of the narrow street he had pulled onto. The crashing object had created a large hole leading down into the sewers.

"Days like this, I wish I'd listened to the news!" Realizing that he'd have to abandon his car, Kyle quickly grabbed his backpack out of the passenger seat and pulled out a Sig 9mm handgun. After getting out of his car, he carefully walked over to hole and looked in. All he can seem to make out on the object is a large T, and then it opened up. The moment he saw a massive gray hand reach out, he ran for it! "If there are any survivors still holding out in this little corner of hell, maybe I can find them at the hospital!"

He walked down the street, crowded by wrecked and abandoned cars, as well as mutilated bodies. One of them appeared to be militant, so he walked over for a closer look. The dead man was holding an assault rifle. Kyle examined the weapon and noted that it had backfired. "Useless!" He threw the weapon down, and heard a moaning sound come from behind. He turned around to discover, to his horror that the corpses he passed have risen! "I don't have time for this!" The young man brought his gun about and opened fire on the walking corpses as they lumber towards him. As he hit one in the head it collapsed. "You things really are zombies." He then shot the brains out of the remaining zombies. He pulled out a street map and looked for the fastest way to the hospital. He continued to wander the streets, working his way around roadblocks and barricades, and destroying zombies. As Kyle passed by a club entrance, he heard a cry for help. He rushed in and saw a group of zombies inching towards a corner. He quickly killed the zombies and reloaded his Sig. He walked over to the corner and saw a young woman crying. He looked her over and saw that her left leg was broken and bleeding.

As he approached her she holds her arms out, screaming "No! Stay away from me!"

Kyle spoke coldly as he looked down at the frightened woman. "You're hurt. I doubt you'd make it out of here, even with help. You'd probably just weight me down."

The young woman looked up at him surprised "You're human? Thank god! Please, you've got to help me!"

Kyle grinned at the woman, half amused. "Human? Some people would say otherwise. By the way, I have no intentions of helping you, but I'd like to rest, so you should be safe for the time being." His words left the woman too stunned for words. A few moments later the wall behind them bursts open, throwing them forward. Through the hole in the wall the Kyle sees a tall gray-skinned creature, with a huge claw-like left hand.

"You must be that thing that was in the canister, huh 'T-boy'?" with a growl the creature rushed forward and swiped at him with its massive claw. Kyle rolled out of the way and began firing at it with his 9mm. The bullets barely penetrated the skin. "Okay, new game-plan." He quickly holstered the Sig and pulled his Desert Eagle while he rolled to avoid the monster's next swipe! "You'll have to be faster than that if you want to catch a Katro! Let's see if you're really alive, shall we?" He then quickly emptied the clip of 50 cal. bullets into the monster, and it collapses. He smirked, "That answers that question!" he holstered the gun. "I guess I'd better get moving, maybe I'll find some useful survivors."

The frightened woman called out to him as he started to walk away. "You can't just leave me! If another monster comes here I'm dead! I can't even walk on my own right now!"

Kyle turned to look at her. "And that's the reason I'm leaving you, because you are of no use to me. In fact you'd be nothing but dead weight! I couldn't give a damn what happens to you after I leave here. Unlike my brother I don't care about preserving life, but I revel in the power to take lives. I might have been willing to take yours for you if I didn't need the bullets. And so, like the monster I am I'll leave you to your own devices to most likely die a pathetic death." He then walks through the hole made by the monster he knocked down.

Looking down on the young man's exit are two men, one large and muscular, and the other of slight build. The smaller man is holding a sniper rifle and has spiked blond hair. The larger man is bald, and looks down at Kyle Katro with great amusement. Crow turned to face the smaller man. "So, when do I get to mess him up for what he did to me?"

"I want to observe him a little more before I inject him with my special version of the T-virus. If only Dr. Birkin had been more of a team player. His G-virus, combined with my variant of the 'T' could have created something even more magnificent. Oh well." Miller, the smaller man answered.

"That stuff you gave me wasn't one off those virus things, was it?" The larger man was starting to feel like he'd been taken advantage of.

"No. We just gave you a special 'enhancing' serum, we use on all of our elite." Miller lied to the bigger man, hoping to ease his concern.

"Good, 'cause I'd snap that scrawny neck of yours If you had. Why Katro, anyway?"

"His excellent combat skills, of course! You saw how he handled that Tyrant down there!" Dr. Miller couldn't help but smile at the prospect of what the fruit of his research could create when combined with the combatant he had been spying on.

"Dirt on the skylight must've made me miss that part. Doesn't this jerk have a brother, that's even better at fighting hand-to-hand?" Crow asked as the two prepared to move on.

Miller smiled. "You mean Kieran? Yes, he is a superb combatant. However, He is motivated to protect life. I'm looking to create the ultimate bio-weapon! I need a killer, a man who could be mistaken for death itself. The only reason you survived your last encounter with him, was because the agent of the company that he was hired by, told him that he had to deliver you to the authorities alive."

"Yeah, whatever. I just want to get to the good part of this job, where I get to knock him around a bit for making me a cripple 'til you guys came along."

"It was impressive how he shot out both knees while jumping to the side to avoid the knife you threw. Let's get moving now, I don't want to loose track of Mr. Katro." With that they move out with Crow jumping across the rooftops carrying miller.

Back on the streets the target of the conversation crossed into an alley to try to get to the hospital faster. He soon noticed a mutilated body lying next to five others. The other bodies were riddled with bullets. The young man took the time to ensure that they had all received a bullet to the head. He then noticed that the mutilated body was holding a Browning HP. Kyle picked up the 9mm handgun and after taking out the magazine and ejecting the chambered round, he played around with it to get a quick feel for it.

"Custom job, smaller grip." He pulls the trigger and gets annoyed. "The trigger pull is light! Who was this made for, a girl scout!" After stowing the gun in his bag, he finished searching the body and found forty-eight 9mm rounds. Shortly after clearing the alley he heard the sound of a dog's claws clicking against the concrete as they approach him slowly. He quickly turned around, bringing his SiG. to bear, yelling "Stay!" He is taken by surprise, due to the appearance of the three decaying dogs. One of them growls and rushes him. He easily shoots it in the head knocking it down. "Bad dog!" A smirk appears on his face, but is quickly lost when he almost doesn't sidestep to dodge another dog he'd failed to notice! He barely had time to put the other two down as they rushed to towards him! Then the dog he'd barely dodged hunched down and began to growl. He nonchalantly shoots the final dog. "Shut up!"

As he continued on, he began to glance around more nervously, not wanting a zombie or dog to get lucky and take a bite out of his hide. This was one he was very grateful for his twin brother teaching him how to get a feel for the environment, by concentrating on all of his senses. As he walks into the hospital he was grateful not to encounter any more rising corpses or rotting dogs trying to eat him. With much of the hospital barricaded, and corpses all around, Kyle carefully walks one of the unblocked paths. Along the way he almost loses a little of his dinner as he finds a very gory hall with a street clothed zombie and a nurse zombie eating away at the remains of a doctor.

Kyle whistled, and the zombies slowly stood up and turned to face him. "I'm canceling your dinner plans." He put the two down quickly. When he found an elevator, he decided to check it out and when he examined the buttons inside he saw a stained one with no markings. He presses the button, only for a recorded female voice to ask him to scan his I.D. card. The young man then goes back out and takes the doctor's I.D. card, and scans it. The doors closed and the elevator lowered three stories below basement level three. "Guess this is my floor." After quickly glancing around, he walked out of the elevator. "From now on when someone advises a shortcut through a city, I won't take it!"

As Kyle wandered the halls, he stopped suddenly as he heard something land behind him. He closed his eyes; and as it jumped, he quickly ducked, avoiding its sharp claws; and he dropped the Sig to pull out his Eagle. As the monster landed, he fired a magnum round into its head. It collapsed with a high pitch shriek. He turned the creature onto its back and is too horrified for words by the sight. It looks like a strange mix between a lizard and a gorilla, with its fingers and thumbs being almost nothing but claw.

Kyle forced himself to regain his composure as he leaned down to inspect the now deceased creature, being cautious to look for any signs of life. "I've seen some ugly pieces of crap in the past ten years, but you take the cake!" Suddenly the closet door behind him flew open, and before he could bring his gun to bear; a female zombie was already on him, causing him to fall and drop his Desert Eagle. With the weight of the zombie on him, he had a hard time trying to fight her off. She almost bit him a few times. He heard someone running towards them. "Low-heel shoes. I hope she's armed." A brown haired woman ran around the corner.

"Kat! You have to stop. Sit back down in the 'safe place' and let me give you the vaccine, so you won't get any worse." The woman called out to the zombie.

Kyle yelled at the woman, still struggling with the zombie. "You idiot! She can't get 'any worse', so just shoot her and be done with it, Cassandra!"

"Catherine!" she injected the vaccine into the zombie's neck, and it collapses in a matter of seconds. Her eyes widened in realization of what just occurred. "I… I killed her! No!" She fell to her knees and started crying. Kyle stood up and collected his guns. As he looked at her, he wass reminded of the little sister that he used to have. He helped her stand, and return to her lab. As she sat down, she slowly stopped crying and an almost blank look appears on her face. "The vaccine didn't work. It killed her. I failed and I killed my own sister! Some doctor I turned into."

Kyle picked up an injector gun with a strange colored fluid in it. "Is this the vaccine? What virus is it for?"

Cassandra answered him, trying to hold herself together. "It's supposed to destroy the T and the G-virus that creates those creatures, as well as prepare the body to defend against them, but I failed. I have to perfect it before things get to out of hand outside." Her eyes widen as she sees Kyle putting the injector to his neck and injecting the vaccine into it. "Are you insane, that stuff killed Catherine?"

Kyle smiled warmly, hoping it would help the woman pull herself together. "The dead can't die. Five years ago I was hired to kill a budding new medical researcher. She was a genius, and she looked like my little sister! Needless to say I couldn't kill her, and right now I'm glad that I didn't! It wasn't you that killed your sister, it was one of those viruses."

Cassandra was surprised by what he'd told her. "You were hired to kill me? By who?"

"Some insecure nutcase by the name of William Birkin. He apparently thought you'd be too much competition, and wanted to use someone outside of Umbrella to do it." Kyle told her not thinking much of it.

"Dr. Birkin? How could I possibly be a threat to him? I don't even work for Umbrella!" The young researcher couldn't believe what she'd heard.

Kyle put a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter, it's in the past. We need to get out of here, and I'm sure that your vaccine can help any survivors we might find. The more people we find and help, the greater the odds of our own survival."

"Survival, How bad is it up there?" Cassandra asked, still trying to reconcile the facts she'd been denying.

Kyle sighed. "It's chaos. There are zombies, zombie dogs, and whatever that thing I killed next to your sister was."

"A Hunter." She told him, referring to the monster he'd killed in the hall.

"What?"

"I broke into some secret files and found out that the hospital has been involved with Umbrella's experiments. They've even incorporated some of my research! Anyway, that creature out there is called a Hunter." Cassandra confessed.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders, not really caring what it's called as much as how to kill it. "Whatever. We need to get out of here. And I think that you and that vaccine of yours can help any other survivors we might find. The more of us there are the greater our chances for survival, it's that simple."

Cassandra looked at him slightly confused. "You really don't care about the lives of others do you?"

Kyle grinned. "Not really. My brother's the hero, always willing to put his neck on the line to save the life of a total stranger, while I'm the monster that kills whatever gets in my way!" Noticing that the young woman was moving behind a screen, "What are you doing, we need to gather the vaccine and get out of here!"

Cassandra yelled back across the screen. "A skirt and heels are hardly practical for running around the streets with monsters after us, so I'm changing. If you're such a monster, then why didn't you kill me, even if I did remind you of your sister?"

"Whatever. I was born with a twin brother, Kieran, and a little sister named Cassandra. By the time Kieran and I were ten I started noticing him standing up to a lot of people. He taught me a little of his defensive techniques and I learned to shoot from a friend. Anyway, back to the point. Over the years I saw him perform his selfless acts; it was like he was drawn to other people in danger. I found I was drawn to danger as well, but unlike my brother I had no compunctions against killing, the only person to matter to me was Cassandra, she seemed to have a calming affect on me. I'd never actually killed anyone until shortly after I turned fifteen. It was a scumbag in a suit that had just finished a drug deal. He attacked Cassandra and me, because we overheard some of the conversation. I used what Kieran taught me to take the gun out of his hands first, I then shot out his knees. When he begged for his life I said, 'Nobody plays with death and wins.' I would have finished him if Cass hadn't been there."

"So you almost killed someone to save your sister, you're not such a monster."

Kyle leaned back in a chair as he continued. "There's more. That evening I told Kieran what happened, and that I would be leaving. After realizing he couldn't stop me without force he told me, 'Become who you will, but don't force yourself to be something because you think it's who you have to be.' I'll never understand what he meant by that. Before I left, I told Cassandra that if she really needed me she'd only have to call. I eventually became like I am now, and five years later she had called me saying she needed me. Later on I found out that everyone related to me and Kieran had been murdered. Kieran took down the group responsible a few months ago. I failed to protect Cassandra. The funny thing is that all of those family members were slaughtered because Kieran was imagined as a threat to their illegal dreams."

"I'm sorry, it must be painful. Why weren't you killed though?"

"They underestimated me. Dodging their bullets was easier than dodging Kieran's fists! I killed all but one. I left him with a message."

"Nobody plays with death and wins." Cassandra remarked as she walked out from behind the screen wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a red shirt, and a denim jacket.

Kyle smirked, "Couldn't you find anything that fit? Can you even move in those?" In the blink of an eye, her foot is an inch from his throat! "I guess you can, but don't ever do that again."

"Sure." As the young medical researcher gathered the vaccine samples and some first-aid supplies into a bag, Kyle handed her the Browning he found earlier.

"You don't have a problem shooting these things do you?"

"I used to shoot in competitions." She told him confidently.

Kyle: "I mean, 'do you have any problems shooting the zombies and whatever other monsters that might attack us'!"

Cassandra grinned, "don't worry."

"Good, I won't." He handed her an extra magazine with ammunition and they walked out of the hospital.


	2. Survival

Resident Evil:

**Redemption**

By: Myst Dragon

Chapter 2: Survival

The pair cautiously walked around the corners as they made their way through the halls of the hospital, constantly scanning the halls for anything out of the ordinary. They left the hospital through the main entrance. Kyle scanned the road and rooftops. The road was littered with the debris of wrecked cars, and chewed bodies. On a nearby rooftop something caught his eye.

"Now there's something I don't see too often." He spoke in a slightly amused manner as he looked at the clock tower on top of a building they were near.

"It's just the city's eyesore, no big deal."

Kyle looked at her smiling. "Maybe, but it's also a landmark. Landmarks are usual gathering places in disasters, where communications systems have broken down. There might be other survivors hiding there."

"Sounds like you're not so heartless after all." Cassandra said half-heartedly.

"It's all about improving my chances of survival, nothing more. It's not like I'm offering to pack someone out of here." The young man walked in to the alley running along side the building with the clock tower, with the Cassandra catching up behind him. He stopped in front of a door leading into the building; Kyle examined the frame to see what was holding it cracked open. As his eyes reached the bottom, he saw the grisly remains of a chewed up forearm, broken off at the elbow. "This doesn't look good."

"What is it?" Cassandra looked down at the arm Kyle points to. "Oh god!" She quickly turned her head! "Couldn't you have just told me?"

"Why the sudden squeamishness? You handled walking around the other corpses just fine." His expression was slightly annoyed.

"I didn't have to look directly at them!" The young woman, nearly yelled in her defense.

"If you don't start living with it, and actually being observant, we could get caught off guard, and that is not a good thing!" Kyle reprimanded.

"I know, but how can you deal with it?"

Kyle looked somewhat amused. "Part of it is just being used to seeing dead bodies around me; the other is just accepting that these dead bodies can get back up. I might be worried, but I want to live badly enough to do what I have to."

"I understand, you're just as afraid as I am. You're just hiding it to survive." She felt a little satisfaction with that revelation.

The man's eyes narrowed and he opened the door kicking the arm out of the way. "Let's go." They walked into a small area leading into a hall around a corner. Inside the area there was a table with some junk, and a large bell on the floor. When the woman accompanying him walked in, he closed the door and pushes the bell in front of it. They walked around the corner, and enter the main part of the room. Kyle immediately noticed paintings on the wall, each with a clock attached. He continued to scan the room, apparently un-phased by the amount of blood on the floor. When the assassin looked at the two bodies in a corner, he noticed a man wearing combat gear, and a girl! "No." He practically sighed the word of disbelief.

Cassandra Looked at him, confused by his sudden change. "What's wrong?"

Kyle tried to regain his composure, his eyes being the only giveaway. "A child should never die. It's the worst thing that can happen. This guy must have died trying to protect her." He paused for a few moments, deep in thought. "Let's go." They left the room, entering a hall covered in thick webbing along the walls. The pair is immediately caught by the sight of two giant spiders about to kill a man in a corner of the hall. They stood two feet tall and their fuzzy bodies were mottled black and gray. Kyle quickly pulls out his Eagle and shoots them, making them drop with a dual thud. He looked down at the man who had just started to recover from his state of panic.

"Why couldn't that brat have attracted the spiders too?" The middle-aged man asked irritably to himself.

"What did you say?" Kyle asked, gritting his teeth. The young man had a feeling of what was coming next.

"I locked a kid in a room, thinkin' that he'd make a lot of noise and draw these things to h…" Before he could finish, Kyle punched him across the jaw, nearly knocking his head off. Stunned he looked up at the young man; unable to comprehend why he punched him.

"You LOCKED a KID up in a room to use him as bait for these monsters! You're going to show us where you left him, and you'd better hope, he's still alive!" Kyle's anger was openly apparent as he stood there holding himself back.

"I don't care what you do. There's no way I'm going back there!" Kyle quickly pulled his Sig on the man.

"Let's try this again." The murderer for hire slowly waved the gun over the man, especially around the face. "How would you like to crawl around waiting to be eaten, by one of the monsters you left the kid to be bait for." The middle-aged man nervously stood up, his eyes unable to move from the gun.

"Alright, I'll take you there." He led them through the hall, into a room with a few bookcases, and a desk. They hear muffled screams coming from a far door, and see four zombies slowly lurching towards them. As the man starts to run the other way, Kyle shoves him towards the rotting humans. The man starts to cry out for help, as the zombies start grabbing him. Kyle picked them off one at a time with his Sig. The older man looked back at the young killer. "Why did you do that?"

Kyle walked up to the man. "Because, you were going to run, and I couldn't allow that!" He then sank his fist deep into the man's abdomen, causing him to pass out.

Cassandra looked at him in shock. "Are you crazy? Why did you do that?"

"He's of no use any longer, since we can't trust him."

"So, that's still no reason to knock him out. Do you just intend on leaving him to die?"

"I might have accepted him just abandoning the kid, since he had no weapons, but he intentionally locked the kid up to use him!" He looked around the room and found a key on the nearby desk. As he opened the door that the sounds had come from, a boy started to run away. "It's alright; we're not going to hurt you." The dark haired boy turned around at the sound of Kyle's voice. The man knelt down in front of the child. "Hey there. The name's Kyle, what's yours?"

"Uh, Jack." The ten year old was becoming a little calmer, but still glanced around nervously.

Kyle looked the kid in the eyes and spoke in a soothing voice. "We're going to get you out of here. Do you have any idea where your parents are?" Cassandra looked at the man, who until now, she'd only seen as a cold-blooded killer, and was surprised by the change in his behavior.

"They left on a vacation. I was staying with Uncle Rick. Those things… they…" The boy looked down, tears flowing from his eyes.

Kyle placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. "It's okay, we'll get you back to your mom and dad, but first we're gonna have to face a lot monsters. Are you scared?"

"Sort of." The boy looks up to him sheepishly.

"Hey, its okay. Do you want to know a secret?" the kid nodded his head, and the young man whispered something into his ear causing him to look at the man in disbelief. "It's true." Kyle stands up and quickly scans the room. "Do you think we can vaccinate Jack?"

"I don't think so; it would probably make him to weak to move." Cassandra tells him solemnly.

"Ok, then let's get going." With that, he leads the young boy out. Cassandra pauses for a moment and follows.

Cassandra thinks to herself "What kind of person is he?" The trio search what they can of the rest of the building, with the boy hanging close to Cassandra, and Kyle checking for useful ammunition. They soon leave through the main entrance convinced that there were no other survivors in the building. As they walked out, the sight of a large, muscular man sitting in the middle of the courtyard greeted them. The bald man was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans.

Crow stood up grinning wickedly. "Hello Katro."

Kyle looked at him annoyed, not wanting to waste time or ammo. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. You sure took you're sweet time in there."

Kyle pointed his Sig at the large man, "I don't want to waste ammo on you, so just stand aside."

"I'm gonna pay you back for what you did to me!" He charged towards Kyle, and the gunman shot him in the chest. He collapsed to the ground

"I'm faster and armed, you didn't stand a chance." As the young man turned to walk away, the Crow slowly stood up.

"A friend in Umbrella made a few improvements." He rushed at Kyle again, forcing the gunman to dodge his huge fists. The young man maneuvered himself near one of the courtyard walls. As Crow took another swing at him, he back flipped and sprang off the wall, sending himself arching over the large man. Before the young man cleared over his head, the brute caught him by an ankle and slammmed him down into the ground. Crow then wrapped his large hands against the man's neck lifting him up off the ground.

"How?" Kyle asked gasping.

"Not so cocky on the receiving end are you? Like I said, I've been improved. I'm stronger, faster, and best of all; it takes more than just a few bullets to stop me!" He looked up towards the clock tower, and shouted. "Ok Doc! I'm gettin' bored so hurry up and do it!" A split-second later Kyle was struck with what appeared to be a tranquillizer dart. "Now to get your blood flowin'. Doc's orders." The large man grinned and threw Kyle across the courtyard. As he started walking toward the brown haired man, Cassandra pulled out her browning, and aimed the 9 mm handgun at Crow.

"Stop right there! I don't want to shoot you, but if you make me we'll find out if a bullet can get through that thick skull of yours!" The large man only glanced at her.

"Stay out of this!" The young man returned to his feet, his eyes glowing with anger! "You made a big mistake Crow. You pissed me off!" He quickly pulled his Desert Eagle from its holster on his back. "You know, I think I like Cass's Idea." Suddenly they hear a loud roar that Kyle has become all too familiar with.

Miller stood up from his perch and yelled down to his partner. "It's a Tyrant! Let's get out of here!" As the large man ran to another door leading into the building Kyle fired a shot and missed!

"I can't focus! Let's get out of here!" Kyle holstered his guns and the trio made a break for it! After a few minutes the young man began to stumble. "What was that stuff?"

"What's wrong?" Cassandra looked at him concerned.

"Nothing, I just need to find a safe place to clear my head." After walking around a bit more the group found an army surplus store with barred windows. Kyle opened the door and walked in first allowing Jack and Cassandra to follow. They looked around the messed up store. Some of the shelves were knocked over, and their contents were scattered all over the floor. They saw an open door leading into a back room. Kyle walked up to it first to check it out. Once the others entered, they closed the door and Kyle sat down. Cassandra looked around at the supplies stored on the shelves, noting some rations, and a few bottles of water.

"It looks like we can rest here for a bit. I just hope none of those things shows up." She looks down at Kyle. "How do you feel?"

"Like every inch of my body is on fire, my muscles are cramped, and I'm having trouble seeing. Other than that I feel great.", He told the young woman with half-hearted sarcasm.

"Do you think that dart was poisoned?"

"No, they weren't trying to kill me. All Crow had to do was squeeze. He might like to take his time killing people, but he knows not to mess around too much. I should be fine with rest." After a few moments he fell asleep.

"Is he gonna' be ok?" The boy asked, worried.

"I hope so, kid. Let's just try not to make too much noise." She told the boy in as soothing as a voice as she could, trying to reassure herself as well.

------

On a nearby rooftop, Crow and Dr. Jacob Miller discuss their plan. "We almost had him! If that Tyrant hadn't shown up! Now he's going to fall unconscious somewhere. He'll be vulnerable to attack, before he wakes up changed into the ultimate weapon that I can control."

"So what? He's got that girl with him to drag him somewhere. All we got to do is find where she hid him. Its gonna be fun killing her."

"I'm surprised. That actually sounded intelligent." Dr. Miller chided before continuing. "We can't leave this city without my prize."

-------

"How long is he going to be out?" Cassandra asked herself after leaning down to check Kyle's pulse. She looked over to the child, that she and Kyle were trying to help escape with them. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm hungry." The young boy answers and the young woman grabbed a ration bag and a bottle of water off the shelf and tossed them to the ten-year-old boy. "Thanks. Uhm. Do you have any family?"

She paused remembering her sister that had come to visit her. She forced a smile. "All I have are my parents, living safe and sound in Seattle."

"Do you think we're gonna make it out of here?" Jack asked her, barely containing his fear.

"Sure thing, just as soon as he wakes up, his pulse is returning to normal, so I think he'll be ok." She looked out through a peek hole she'd made and saw that the sun had almost set again. She whispered to herself, "C'mon Kyle wake up." After she turned her head, she heard a crash from the main part of the store. The young woman looked back through the hole and saw a large gray-skinned creature standing in the store. "That must be the Tyrant." She heard a shot, and the creature rushed out of the building prepared to swipe with its massive claw. "Whew, that was close."

---------

"We've been circling this area for hours. Where are they?" Crow asked, impatiently.

"As much as I hate to admit it; it appears that we may have to start searching inside buildings rather than just looking on the outside for signs that they entered. We're running short on time." They began doing a more thorough search on the street level.

"So why are we going to all this trouble? What do you plan on doing with him?"

"I plan on selling the special weapon I created to the highest bidder of course! I'm tired of being under appreciated by Umbrella! He will be the prototype, a perfect example of my research. Of course I used a bit of Birkin's research, which I'd managed to make copies of. It was strange that he mentioned Wesker in them."

"Why's that?"

"For all I know he was just an Umbrella operative planted in the Raccoon City Police Department." The researcher told the large man half dismissively.

"Maybe Birkin used him as a Ginea pig like your using Katro." Crow suggested.

"Not likely. Wesker died in the Mansion incident." He looked down a street and saw the Tyrant smash a storefront door. "I think that Tyrant may be obsessed with someone. Get ready to get us on that balcony." The man aims at the monster with his sniper rifle and fires. After a moment of waiting to make sure that the Bio-weapon had noticed, he ordered the larger man to get them up to the balcony. "Now lead that thing out of here."

"Sure thing." The large man jumped back down, landing on the Tyrant's shoulders, forcing it down. He stepped off the creature and started running away. "C'mon sucker!" mindlessly the monster chased him. After running a few blocks, the large man decided to end his little game. "This would be fun if you were capable of pain and fear!" He sidestepped as the creature charged and swiped at him with its massive claw. As the creature swiped at him again, he grabbed the forearm and jerked the creature's arm out of its socket. He smiled as it released a sound of pain. The Tyrant then swung down at him with its good arm, and Crow did the same to that one leaving both arms hanging uselessly limp. "So you can feel pain!" He then began pummeling the creature's chest with all of his strength. As the creature started to stagger, he moves behind it and slammed both fists against its back. As the large monster fell, Crow grinned with satisfaction. As he walked back, his radio beeped and he heard the Miller's voice calling for him. "I'm on my way back now."

"Stop taking your time, and get back here now!" Dr. Miller ordered through the radio.

"Shove it Doc! You need me more than I need you." He put his radio back on his belt and continued walking, looking up at darkening sky. "Plenty of red, that's nice."


	3. Escape!

Resident Evil:  
Redemption

By: Myst Dragon

**Chapter 3: Escape!**

As Kyle Katro slept, his consciousness began to recover from its recent trauma, and he saw an important event that had helped to shape his identity. He remembered the last time he'd fought his twin brother five years prior. The two stood about sixty feet from each other, their main defining features being that one wore a tan leather jacket and held a reverse-bladed katana; and the other wore a black trench coat and held a Glock handgun.

"You can't dodge me forever hypocrite!" Kyle yelled at his brother

"I don't have to." The young man smirked. "You're empty, and by the time you reload, I'll have knocked you out."

"Alright, let's settle this then. I promise I won't dodge." His brother nodded in agreement, and after a brief pause rushed towards him! He quickly dropped the Glock and twitched his right arm, releasing an arm-mounted gun hidden under his sleeve. As he fired a shot, Kieran ducked down and slammed the blunt edge of the sword into his abdomen. The gunman fell unconscious.

After he came to, his brother handed him a holstered Desert Eagle. "You remember the promise right? Don't take any jobs, or do anything to intentionally harm innocents." Kieran paused before continuing apologetically. "If I'd known Cass and the others were going to be in danger, I would've done everything I could have to save them, but I think the one you really blame is yourself."

"The only thing I've got to blame myself for, is putting too much faith in you." He scowled as the environment changed and his consciousness shifted from the memory to his mental plane. As he looked around he saw what looked like rabid dogs, chewing on pieces of his scattered self. He quickly brought his Desert Eagle to bear and started shooting the creatures and absorbed each piece. As he'd absorbed each piece, except his sense of remorse which he'd locked away long ago, the creatures had gathered themselves up and formed a hulking juggernaut. The young man ducked a swing and started firing into it. He shot at different parts of the creature trying to find a weak spot, but the behemoth didn't seam to be affected by the bullets. "I'm not strong enough like this. I need more." He changed his target to the cage holding the remorse he'd felt for some of the people he'd killed in his earlier days. After shooting the cage open, the last of his scattered psyche was absorbed and he was whole. "Damn, I hate feeling this way. As is, the vaccine I took isn't enough. But the information it gave my body should allow me to use my chi to take care of you!"

Kyle pulled out another magazine from his belt and focused his chi into it; transforming the bullets. "This'll teach you to mess with a Katro!" He slammed the magazine into the well of the Eagle and released the slide, chambering a round. He quickly jumped onto the shoulder of the monster attacking his mindscape and emptied his fifty caliber weapon into the head of the creature. He jumped off as the then headless creature collapsed, lifeless. He stepped close, examining it. "If I just leave it as is, it'll probably revive and attack my mind again. I'd better use my chi, and what my cells learned from the vaccine to transform the virus, and assimilate it." He grinned. "At least then, I won't have to worry about becoming someone's dog anymore." He placed his hands on the creature and began focusing chi through it. "I may not be as good as Kieran when it comes to focusing chi, but I'll be damned if I let someone take away my sense of who I am." Several hours later the creature was absorbed into the clothes of the mindscape Kyle Katro. "Now, to just find my way out of here and wake up."

"Hello, is anybody in here?" Cassandra heard a voice coming from inside the main part of the store. She looked through her peek hole, and could barely make out the silhouette of a thin man holding a rifle. He seemed to be carefully scanning the store. The man leaned against one of the support pillars.

"Wait here." She told the boy, as she stepped out of the storage room, into the main part of the store. After she'd taken a few steps towards the man, he'd turned to face her, aiming his rifle at her! She held her arms out frightened. "Don't shoot! I'm not infected."

"Where's Katro?" The man asked her as a familiar large man walked into the store.

"Oh shit. Crow." She looked back to the man with the rifle. "You're the one who shot Kyle with that dart, aren't you? What was in it?"

The man smiled at her. "It was a product of my research. He will become a perfect weapon." He glanced over to the door she came from. "My new weapon wouldn't happen to be in there, would he?" At that instant, the door flew open and Kyle brought his Desert Eagle to bear on Crow, and his Sig to bear on Dr. Miller. "Stand down on command: Zulu, Alpha, Sigma, Delta!" He ordered Kyle.

The Katro shot out Crows knees, and scowled at the researcher. "Was that supposed to do something?" Kyle's eyes had become avian. "Thanks to your little bug, I'm being forced to deal with some issues I'd rather left buried in my subconscious. Let's just say you're damn lucky I don't want to waste ammo right now."

"This isn't possible!" Dr. Miller's mind raced, trying to rationalize what he'd just witnessed.

Kyle's scowl turned into a malicious grin. "Drop the gun, and step back." He waited a moment for the doctor to comply. When he didn't the young man yelled. "Now!" After that Dr. Miller quickly complied; dropping his rifle and stepping back. "If you really understood who you were messing with, you'd know that nothing's impossible for me." He holstered his Sig, leaving the Desert Eagle in his left hand. "In my past I murdered just about any sort of man or woman for the right amount of money, I've always preferred fighting through a big crowd to do it though. Cassandra, get the kid and start going upstairs." As the woman, and Jack started on their way to the stairs, Kyle punched through one of the support columns, causing part of the ceiling and debris to fall between the men. Kyle holstered his Eagle and followed his companions.

"Won't that make going up dangerous?" Cassandra asked the young man, concerned.

He seemed slightly distracted. "Not if the builders knew what they were doing."

"How are you feeling Kyle? You're eyes are almost all black."

"Didn't notice. Physically I feel fine, stronger than normal." He answered her, trying to hold back the frustration he was feeling, about his past. "It's easy to kill scum, for me anyway, but I had to cut away apart of my self to become the cold-blooded murderer I used to be." He whispered to himself as they ran up the stairs. "My hands are stained with the blood of innocents." As they ran out on the roof, Kyle started to scan the area, looking out past several rooftops. He suddenly pointed to something off in the distance. "Look. Over there."

"Where? I can't really see anything." Cassandra looked trying to see it.

Kyle shook his head grinning. "Not used to being this different. A couple of rooftops over, maybe six blocks, there's a Hawk. It's still giving off some heat."

"You mean a helicopter?" She asked unsure. "But I don't know how to fly. Do you?"

"No, but if I had to, I'd be willing to learn. How hard can it be?"

After climbing down the fire escape, and starting on their way to the building with the helicopter. Kyle once again scanned for threats as they walked. His Sig was ready, but he was still distracted. He spun around as he heard a roar from the distance. "Kyle, are you okay?" Cassandra asked, concerned.

"I feel like a rookie after his first kill. Innocent or involved with an organization; that distinction only mattered to me once, and it was the worst job of my life." He began to grit his teeth. "I swear, if I see either of those two again; I'll kill them." He sniffed as he caught something in the air and started moving again. "We've got company comin'. Let's move." Cassandra sighed, and followed after double-checking her Browning. As they passed another block of weaving through wrecked cars and debris, Kyle fired into an alley. After the first shot, he heard a soft thud and a set of growls. He quickly picked off the remaining three dogs as they rushed forward! He suddenly heard a heavy thumping sound rushing towards them. "Get down!" He pushed Cassandra and Jack to the side as he dropped to the pavement, just in time to keep from loosing his head to a hunter's swipe!

As the beast with huge fore-claws landed, it skidded to a halt and turned to face them again. It let out a low gurgled growl as it snapped its claws against the street. Kyle glanced back to see another was approaching from the same direction the first came from. "This is nice. You brought a friend." He holstered his Sig and slowly reached inside his trench coat for his Desert Eagle. The two hunters seemed to be relishing the experience as they slowly made their way to him. He drew the fifty caliber weapon as they started to run towards him, and shot the one he'd been facing between the eyes. He turned towards the other as it jumped at him, but before he could shoot, it was hit by a spray of bullets! The dead carcass still completed its targeted leap, landing on the young Katro and knocking him down. "Ow" The impact winded him, but he didn't feel like taking his time pushing off the repugnant creature. As he stood, he saw two men walking out of another alley. They wore uniforms similar to other militants he'd seen lying on the streets, with the umbrella logo and the letters U.B. C. S. sewed on their tactical vests.

"Look bro, civilians!" A slightly younger one proclaimed, smiling as he walked ahead.

"Careful, Jason. They could be infected." The older brother cautioned.

"Come on, Rick. They don't look sick to me."

Kyle dusted off his black coat and put on his sunglasses. "Do either, of you two jokers know how to fly a Hawk?"

The younger one's attention is brought back to Kyle. "I'm the backup pilot. Me and my bro here, were on our way to the rendezvous point." He gave Kyle a confused look and laughed a little. "Why are you wearing shades?"

"My eyes are sensitive to light right now." Kyle told him with a wry grin.

"But its dark out."

"Trust me." Kyle told him, slightly annoyed. The brown haired man holstered his Desert Eagle. "If you're a pilot then you just gained a new friend who'd like to see you make it out of this alive."

Dr. Miller looked around impatiently, as he waited for Crow's knees to finish regenerating. "You just had to let him take out your knees again, didn't you? There's no way we can find them in time now!"

"Just shut up." The large man glared at the researcher. "It's your own fault. He'll be looking for a way to fly out of here, and I know where there's a Helo nearby."

"It doesn't matter, we should leave. This has been nothing but a mess." As he said that, Crow put one of his large hands around the smaller man's neck.

"We're not leaving 'til I see Katro dead!"

The frail man grabbed the larger man's arm, uselessly trying to pry himself free. "You… you can't kill me. You need me to fly the helicopter." His voice betrayed his fright, as he struggled against Crow.

"I'm not the moron you think I am." With that, the large man added his other hand and crushed the researcher's throat.

"So, Mr. Cool. Are you gonna thank me?" Jason asked as the group of two mercenaries, an assassin, a woman, and a child continue.

"For what?" Kyle asked.

"For the save, man!"

"I had everything under control." Kyle was starting to grit his teeth. "It was just going to be a little close."

"What were those things?" Rick asked, as he scanned the area.

"You mean, you work for Umbrella, but you don't know?" Cassandra asked, surprised.

"Hey babe, we're just hired guns." Jason sighed. "It's not like we made this mess."

"When I started researching it, I had no idea what it was really capable of. I still couldn't believe it when I broke into the secret lab hidden under the hospital." The young woman paused. "I bet you don't care what they do as long as you get paid."

"Hey now. I'm not like that. We were just told to come in and extract the execs, because the city was a disaster area."

"Be quiet, unless you two want to attract attention." Kyle glared at the two.

"Does somebody mind answering my question now? What were those things?" Rick asked again, annoyed.

"They're called 'Hunters'. One of Umbrella's great product line." Kyle couldn't help but grin. "All this senseless death was caused by corporate greed and researchers without conscience. I may have done some pretty messed up shit, but never anything this bad." As the group approached the building with the Helicopter on top, they saw crow waiting in front of the main doors, with bloodstained hands. Kyle looked to the others. "I want you guys to circle around, while I take care of this asshole." Kyle handed his bag off to Cassandra.

"Are you sure." The young woman asked concerned.

"I wouldn't have said it, if I wasn't." Kyle slowly walked forward as the others went off to the side. As he walked, he reached inside his trench coat, behind his back and pulled out the Desert Eagle. He pulled the magazine and Ejected the chambered round. After storing them on his belt, he pulled out a different magazine and slammed it into the Eagle. "You really shouldn't have played with Death, Crow. Now you lose." Crow started walking towards him.

"You're the one that's gonna die. I'm gonna leave your corpse to rot in this city, along with the bitch and the brat!" Kyle's eyes narrowed on the man. He barely rolled out of the way as Crow rushed at him and brought his fist crashing down. It left a small crater where it impacted. As the large man fired off several punches and swings at Kyle, the man in the trench coat simply sidestepped, dodged, and ducked everyone of them. More infuriating to the larger man, was that the Katro was grinning.

"Come on, I know you can do better than this. I've killed old ladies that could move faster than this!" Kyle taunted as Crow continuously tried to hit him. The swings and Kyle's movements were barely detectable by the normal eye; as Kyle was using his focused internal energy as well as the enhancements absorbed from the virus.

"Come on, Rick. Shouldn't we have just ventilated the guy and been done with it?"

"Do you enjoy wasting ammo? Besides, I get the feeling that was personal." He looked over to the two men as the group started walking the halls of the building. "Besides, it's in our best interest to prep the Hawk for takeoff as soon as possible."

"You mean the nuke, don't you bro?" The younger mercenary sighed.

"The what?" Cassandra, barely kept herself from yelling.

"You know. If I'd wanted to end this quick; I've already had twenty openings." Kyle continued to taunt as he leapt away from the brute. "It's time I let you have a taste of my special recipe." As the large man rushed forward, Kyle quickly fired a bullet at each of Crow's knees. Upon impact with bone, the bullets exploded in a fiery blast! Spreading tissue from the undamaged bone and causing the brute to stagger. Kyle could actually see the flesh regenerate. "No way."

The large man laughed as he now swaggered towards his prey. "That trick won't work on me anymore. My body has adapted." As the large man reached Kyle, who'd only stood there. He grinned, with an expression full of malice. Kyle ducked in the blink of an eye as Crow reached for his throat. As the big man withdrew his arm, the assassin leapt over him landing several feet away!

"Shit, I should have grabbed more explosive rounds from the bag!" Kyle cursed himself as he tried to think of a way to kill his enemy. "There has to be a limit to what he can regenerate." Kyle smiled as he turned to face Crow, who was now glaring at him. "You know, this has actually been a little fun for a one on one fight. It helped me clear my head and figure out how I should live after you die. I mean I may have killed plenty of innocent people before I fought Kieran, and made that promise. But, I never killed anyone without a reason; unlike you. You've killed people on a whim. That's why I could never respect you."

"You're not better than me Katro, I don't have to rely on guns to do what I do; and I don't have to spend half a fight running away!" Crow rushed towards his enemy again, enraged. Kyle flipped back and the large man followed. As Crow swung at him again, Kyle leapt over him. The large man wasted no time twisting around to attack again. If Crow hadn't been blinded by his rage, he would have noticed that while Kyle's movements remained effortless, he was starting to tire. He ran towards the gunman yet again, but this time Kyle unloaded his Desert Eagle's explosive rounds into the brute's chest. Crow's chest was wracked with explosions as the internal flesh was shredded, and the muscle tissue covering his ribs were blown outwards. The large man collapsed, his eyes staring out at nothing.

As Cassandra, Jack, and the two mercenaries walked through the halls, on their way to the separate stairwell leading to the roof; a door blocked their way. Rick, the slightly older mercenary, walked to the door and slowly started to open it. He is taken by surprise, when a weight forces the door open and two zombies throw themselves on him before he can defend himself. Before anyone can help the man, one of the zombies bit deep into his throat, tearing it out as the other bit into his arm. Cassandra covered Jack's eyes.

"Rick!" Jason yelled as he emptied his assault rifle into the two zombies. "You bastards!" As his clip ran out, he collapsed to his knees in shambles. "Rick's gone. What am I going to do now?" He stared out into space, in shock. Cassandra walked in front of the broken man and glared down at him. As he continued to look down in misery, she slapped him hard enough for it to be heard throughout the building. He quickly looked up at her holding his face, glaring. "What was that for?"

"Do you think your brother would want you to just sit there waiting to die, or do you think he'd want you to survive; no matter what?" Her face softened. "I know it's hard to lose someone you care about, but we have to keep moving on, or we won't make it! Me and Jack, we need you. We can't make it out of here without you. You'll have all the time you need to mourn after we get out of here." She sighed as the young man, who was barely nineteen, looked back down.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He stood up, ejecting his empty magazine, and loading a new one. He sighed as he looked back to the sight of his brother. "Sorry bro."

As Kyle opened the doors to head inside the building, he heard the Tyrant's roar again, but it was echoed and he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He went inside to join back up with the others. Shortly after Kyle went into the building, Crow coughed. His chest was slowly regenerating, and as he started to stand, he barely saw the Tyrant coming in for the swipe that took his head off.

As the group with Jason reached the roof, they ran into the helicopter. Cassandra and Jack, jumped into the back, as the surviving mercenary took the pilot's seat. The pilot wasted no time running through the startup sequence. "Hope your friend doesn't get himself killed."

"Don't worry. He'll make it." Cassandra assured Jason, as she looked to the door they had used to get to the roof. "He'd better make it." She whispered softly to herself. Something started to shake the roof, suddenly! After several shakes accompanied by loud crumbling sounds; the large helicopter started to lift. "What are you doing? Kyle isn't here yet!"

"Sorry lady, but there's no way I'm leaving us on that roof, if it's unstable. He'll just have to climb up the rope ladder." Jason glanced back. "Don't worry, we've still got time."

Kyle picked up his pace as he felt the building start to shake, and heard the unmistakable roar of the Tyrant. As he ran through the hall of the building's top floor; he came across the bodies of Rick and the two zombies. He paused only to make sure they weren't going to attack as he carefully stepped over them and hurried on. "Rest in peace." As Kyle reached the roof, he saw the helicopter hovering overhead. Before he could call out, the roof shook violently, causing him to stagger. With another shake, part of the roof fell in, leaving a large hole. He drew his Desert Eagle as the Tyrant jumped from the hole with a load roar!

"No! It's the Tyrant." Cassandra looked down on the scene worried; and she barely heard Kyle call out to her.

"Throw me my bag! I need my explosive ammo!" Kyle yelled up towards the helicopter and was forced to jump to the side, as the Tyrant rushed in for a swipe at him. The gunman quickly back-stepped, to regain his distance; and he yelled out once again. "Hurry up!" Cassandra quickly scanned the interior of the helicopter as Kyle continued to dodge the humanoid monstrosity, and its gigantic claw. Kyle maneuvered himself between the hole and the grey skinned monster as he continued to dodge its attacks. He grinned as it prepared to charge again. "Let's see how you like this." As it charged, he once again jumped to the side, but the creature managed to stop itself in front of the hole. Kyle heard a voice coming from the helicopter and he looked up to see something fall. He ran to grab it, and leapt over the Tyrant's head as it swiped at him with its massive claw. As the young man looked at what he'd grabbed; he shook his head, grinning at the sight of an explosives pack.

Kyle flashed a malicious grin as he came up with a plan. The young man maneuvered himself to a far corner of the roof as the Tyrant stomped forward. "Hope you like your present." Kyle set the bomb down in front of where he was standing. He couldn't help but smile as the monster rushed at him again. The man dived to the side as hard as he could and turned, shooting the explosives, as the Tyrant stood over them! The large creature was shredded by the blast. As Kyle stood up, he looked over to the pieces of the monster and brushed off his black coat. He holstered his gun and waved to them, and Cassandra dropped the ladder, allowing him to climb up.

As Kyle finished pulling up the ladder, the helicopter began the flight out of the city. The young man closed the sliding door, and set him down on the floor. "Man am I glad that's over." He looked over to the little boy sitting next to Cassandra. "Hey Jack. How ya holdin' up?"

"I'm alright." He answered, sighing.

"Don't worry; I'll help you find your parents." Kyle grinned as he made the promise.

"You will?" The boy's face lit up.

After the Helicopter had flown far from the city, just after sunrise, the group felt a harsh turbulence! Kyle and Cassandra looked out to see a column of smoke that had risen from the ruins of Raccoon City. "An entire city wiped off the map, because of corporate greed. In my past I really wasn't much better." Kyle sighed as he looked out at the sight. "As of today, I'll refuse to take hits; but I'll still kill for my own reasons." He swore to himself.


End file.
